


A Spring Flower Blooming in Autumn

by Beaniebabie04



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Other, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beaniebabie04/pseuds/Beaniebabie04
Summary: Birdwhistle Academy is located in an undisclosed forest somewhere in the UK. Only a select few get in, and even a smaller select get a scholarship or can afford to go. You were one of those select few who got accepted with a full ride scholarship to go. Everything was going according to plan until you found out who you were rooming with.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Spring Flower Blooming in Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little self indulgence as I wanted to write a fic about the haikyuu characters in a dark academia setting so I hope you enjoy!!

When you get to the train station, you show a special ticket that came with your acceptance letter. The worker you showed it to then proceeded to take you past all the other people, leading you down a dark damp hallway that had the rustic smell of wet stone. On the other side is an old-fashioned locomotive that looks like it just came out of a western movie. It makes anyone who looks at it wonder how it is still operational. The sleek black metal outline, mixed with the mahogany interior makes one feel as though they have been transported back in time. The train ride itself is about 3 hours, which is why it is important to bring a book or something else to keep yourself entertained. You can tell you are getting close when the rolling hills and open prairies turn into a thick, evergreen forest. About 20 minutes after you hit that point, a small clearing appears and you get your first glimpse of the actual Academy. The thing that stands out most is the dark gray glint of the bricks that encompass the entire building, some turned more of a yellow color with age. The building itself doesn’t look like anything you’ve ever seen before, nothing about it says that it exists in the 21st century. Infact, you wouldn’t be surprised if someone told you that you had been transported back to the 1700’s. It was more of a castle than a building, with 4 tall towers rising from the main building. All of the roofs came to a point having a darker grey color. The windows looked dark and dusty, and on the edge you could make out a large greenhouse, the base of which was covered in a dark green moss. Large vines worked their way up many of the walls, leaving an intricate pattern on the otherwise dull building. The train comes to a screeching halt and a man comes down the aisle to inform you and the few other passengers that you have arrived. You step out of the warm locomotive and the cold autumn air greets you. The smell of pine trees and damp grass fills your nose. You are guided by a tall, lanky, pale man who looked as though the next big gust of wind would knock him over. He led you in through the front doors, two arching doors made from the same dark mahogany that was used for the interior of the train, and into a grand entrance hall. The walls were a beautiful marble that had faded slightly into a grey color. The tall dome ceiling was carved out of the same marble and had intricate designs that mirrored that of a gothic church. Faded and peeling oil paintings depicting ancient scenes lined the walls. Your heels clicked on the granite floor, also darkened with age. There were three hallways that branched off of this main room, one to the west, east and north of your position. The lanky man continued down the northern one. The whole building used candle light in fancy brass chandeliers or mounted on the walls in smaller brass holders, which gave the rooms and halls a warm glow with large amounts of shadows. The hallway then turned into an even larger room lined with long wooden tables that could probably fit around 100 people each. Although you could only see around 50 scattered in between them. The man gestured towards the room, implying for the approximate 10 people you were standing with, to take a seat at the tables, which made the long, dark brown trench coat he was wearing to lift. This revealed a surprisingly nice matching dark brown full suit. It was only visible for a second as he quickly dropped the arm and left through a door to the left. Everyone found their seats, opting to spread out similarly to the people already in the room. Although you notice a few small groupings of around 3-4 people here and there. Food was delivered to each student, since there weren’t that many they were able to do so, and everyone silently ate. A few whispers and murmurs would arise from the small groups of people, but nothing loud. As everyone finished up, a few older people entered the room. You assumed they were teachers based off of their appearance and the fact that you didn’t know any other reason why adults would be here other than to teach or be part of the staff. They began walking around the tables, placing packets in front of the newly arrived students, including you. The packet contained a map that was even more confusing than just trying to figure out the layout on your own, your class schedule, and your dorm assignment. As soon as a few students stood up and left, you did as well, leaving your plate as someone quickly came by and picked it up just as soon as you walked away. You deciphered the map, getting lost at least 10 times before you found the spiraling staircase that led up to your dorm. As you walked up, you saw several small wooden doors with numbers on it, you figured these were the other dorms. After what felt like ages, and you were thoroughly out of breath and sweat glinted on your forehead, you finally reached the door with the number that matched your assigned one: 013. You pulled out the assigned key, a cartoonish looking old-fashioned one that came in a small envelope stapled to your packet, and inserted it into the lock. With a small turn and click signifying the door unlocking, you opened the dorm door with a creak. The sight that greeted you made your jaw drop. You came face to face with the three prettiest boys you had ever seen in your entire life. 


End file.
